1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to guard structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved crock pot security band arranged for the surrounding of a crock pot preventing unauthorized access thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crock pots, typically of electric types, are utilized in the prior art for slow cooking. Such crock pots require the vessel to maintain a closed configuration during use, wherein access within the crock pot adversely effects the cooking procedure. Crock pot structure is typically of a surrounding pot having a lid, including a knob member mounted thereon, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,509.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a band structure arranged for latching and containment of a crock pot therewithin preventing inadvertent and unauthorized access relative to contents within a crock pot and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.